union_of_monroefandomcom-20200214-history
Federal Government of Monroe
Executive Officials *President of the Union of Everett: Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer *Secretary of Defense (Vice President): Jason M. Harris *Secretary of Agriculture: Thomas B. Donaldson *Secretary of Commerce: Ariel K. Kennedy *Secretary of Communications & Internet Services: John Foxworthy *Secretary of Disaster Response: Sheila Bay *Secretary of Development: Peter Bruckinheimer *Secretary of Education: Allison S. Matthews *Secretary of Energy: Jack T. Perry *Secretary of Environment: Andrew Runningwater *Secretary of Health: Erin M. Summers *Secretary of Homeland Security: Richard E. Jarvis *Secretary of the Interior: Timothy B. Sanders *Secretary of Justice: Daniel Chang *Secretary of Labor: Henry Sherman *Secretary of the Paranormal: Walter Mozella *Secretary of State: Xavier D. Dupont *Secretary of Transportation: Howard J. Lassard *Secretary of Treasury: Christina A. Garcia Supreme Court Justices *John Serrano *Ken M. Hathaway *Mary L. Greenberg *Bernard Georgeton *Vincent A. Sanchez *Peter Nathans *Lydia Walthers *William N. Cassard *Karen Green Departments Department of Agriculture *Agricultural Marketing Service *Agricultural Research Service *Animal and Plant Health Inspection Service *Center for Nutrition Policy and Promotion *National Institute of Food and Agriculture *Farm Service Agency *Food and Nutrition Service *Food Safety and Inspection Service *Foreign Agricultural Service *Grain Inspection, Packers and Stockyards Administration *National Agricultural Statistics Service *Risk Management Agency *Rural Development Department of Commerce *Patent and Trademark Office *Bureau of Industry and Security *Economics and Statistics Administration **Bureau of Economic Analysis **Bureau of the Census *Economic Development Administration Department of Communications & Internet Services *Federal Communications Commission (FCC) *Cyber Terrorism Task Force (CTTF) **Bureau of Economic Defense & Security (BEDS) *National Telecommunications and Information Administration *National Institute of Standards and Technology *National Technical Information Service Department of Defense *Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) *Union of Everett Crisis Unit (UECU) *National Aeronautics & Space Administration (NASA) *Union of Everett Marine Corps (UEMC) *Union of Everett Air Force (UEAF) **Union of Everett Space Force (UESF) **Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI) *Union of Everett Navy (UEN) **Union of Everett Coast Guard *Union of Everett Militant Forces (UEMF) **Secret Service **Pentastar Force Protection Agency *Planetary Security Forces (PSF) *National Security Agency (NSA) *Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) Department of Disaster Management *EarthGrid (NASA-EG) *Disaster Prevention & Avoidance Agency (DPAA) *Bio-hazard Task Force (Bio-Force) **Radiological & Nuclear Task Force (Bio-Force 1) **Disease Outbreak Containment (Bio-Force 2) **Chemical Spill Task Force (Bio-Force 3) ***Office for Oil Spills **Environmental Bio-hazard Agency (Bio-Force 4) **Division of Special Hazards (Bio-Force 5) *National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) **National Weather Service **Office of Oceanic and Atmospheric Research **National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration Commissioned Corps *Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) *Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) **Strategic National Stockpile **Federal Urban Search & Rescue **Bureau of Refugee Affairs *Union of Everett Geological Survey (UEGS) **Tectonics Watch Grid **Tsunami Monitoring & Warning Center *Pipeline and Hazardous Materials Safety Administration *NATO Disaster Response Agency (DRA) Everett Division Administration (DRAA) **Pacific DRA Administration **Atlantic DRA Administration Department of Development *Federal Housing Administration *Federal Housing Finance Agency Department of Education *Institute of Education Sciences *National Center for Education Statistics **National Assessment of Educational Progress **Education Resources Information Center *Office for Civil Rights *Office of Elementary and Secondary Education *Office of Postsecondary Education *Office of Safe and Drug Free Schools *Office of Special Education and Rehabilitative Services *Office of Vocational and Adult Education Department of Energy *Federal Energy Regulatory Commission *Energy Information Administration *National Fusion Security Administration *National Laboratories & Technology Centers Department of Environment *Environmental Protection Agency *National Parks Service *National Wildlife Refuge Service *Forest Service *Natural Resources Conservation Service Department of Health *American Medical Association (AMA) *American Dental Association (ADA) *Administration on Aging *Administration for Children and Families **Administration for Children, Youth and Families *Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality *National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health **National Center for Health Statistics *Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services *Food and Drug Administration *Health Resources and Services Administration *Indian Health Service *National Institutes of Health *Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration *Veterans Administration **National Cemetery Administration **Veterans Benefits Administration **Veterans Health Administration Department of Homeland Security *Immigration & Naturalization Service (INS) **Customs and Border Protection **Citizenship and Immigration Services **Immigration and Customs Enforcement *Union of Everett Crisis Unit (UECU) *Transportation Security Administration (TSA) *Federal Law Enforcement Training Center Department of the Interior *Bureau of Indian Affairs *Bureau of Land Management **General Land Office *Bureau of Reclamation *Fish and Wildlife Service *Bureau of Ocean Energy Management, Regulation and Enforcement *National Park Service *Office of Insular Affairs *Office of Surface Mining **National Mine Map Repository Department of Justice *Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) *Narcotics, Alcohol & Firearms (NAF) *911 Emergency Call Center *EDS Emergency Tracking Centers (ETC) *Union of Everett Marshalls Department of Labor *Bureau of International Labor Affairs *Bureau of Labor Statistics *Center for Faith-Based and Neighborhood Partnerships (DOL) *Employee Benefits Security Administration *Employment and Training Administration *Job Corps *Mine Safety and Health Administration *Occupational Safety and Health Administration *Pension Benefit Guaranty Corporation *Veterans' Employment and Training Service *Wage and Hour Division *Women's Bureau Department of the Paranormal *Paranormal Control & Investigation (PCI) **Fallen Angel Recovery Task Force **Office of Demonology & Possession Incidents (ODPI) ***Office of Sexual Encounters ***Office of Supernatural Related Deaths *Paranormal Emergencies Center (PEC) **National Database of Supernatural & Paranormal Reports ***Office of Abductions & Encounters ****Implant Surgical Medical Research Labs *Paranormal Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (PDARPA) *Association of Paranormal Investigators (API) *Everetti Parapsychology Association (E-PSY) Department of State *Bureau of Administration *Bureau of Consular Affairs **Office of Overseas Citizens Services *Bureau of Diplomatic Security (DS) **Diplomatic Security Service (DSS) **Office of Foreign Missions (OFM) **Overseas Security Advisory Council (OSAC) *Bureau of Human Resources **Family Liaison Office *Bureau of Information Resource Management *Bureau of Overseas Buildings Operations *Bureau of Resource Management *Foreign Service Institute *Bureau of Democracy, Human Rights, and Labor *Bureau of Oceans and International Environmental and Scientific Affairs *Bureau of Population, Refugees, and Migration *Office to Monitor and Combat Trafficking in Persons *Bureau of International Security and Nonproliferation *Bureau of Political-Military Affairs *Bureau of Verification, Compliance, and Implementation Department of Transportation *National Traffic Safety Board (NTSB) *Bureau of Transportation Statistics *Federal Aviation Administration *Federal Highway Administration *Federal Motor Carrier Safety Administration *Federal Railroad Administration *Federal Transit Administration *Maritime Administration *National Highway Traffic Safety Administration *Research and Innovative Technology Administration *Saint Lawrence Seaway Development Corporation *Surface Transportation Board Department of Treasury *Federal Mint *Federal Reserve System *Alcohol and Tobacco Tax and Trade Bureau *Bureau of Engraving and Printing *Bureau of the Public Debt *Community Development Financial Institution Fund *Federal Consulting Group *Financial Crimes Enforcement Network *Financial Management Service *Internal Revenue Service *Office of the Comptroller of the Currency *Office of Financial Stability